deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inspector Gadget VS Bebop and Rocksteady
Inspector Gadget VS Bebop and Rocksteady is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Inspector Gadget from his eponymous TV series and Bebop and Rocksteady from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Description Inspector Gadget VS TMNT! Three characters with not too much intelligence face off - but with one against two! Will the Shredder's mutant minions be able to turn Gadget into scrap metal? Will Dr. Claw finally succeed? Interlude Wiz: When a problem comes into the light, you can expect these combatants to come up with a game-winning strategy, stop the problem with their solution, and win the day. Boomstick: Or at least, you WOULD if they were smart enough to come up with a game-winning strategy in the first place! I mean, even though they're all dumber than a bag of rocks, they still manage to be pulled back into their line of work for whatever reason and just fumble through every problem at hand! Wiz: Inspector Gadget, Metro City's cyborg police officer. Boomstick: And Bebop and Rocksteady, the mutant minions of The Shredder! Wiz: These two sets of combatants have been through multiple redesigns and what-not, so for this battle we'll be sticking to their classic selves from their cartoon roots. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Inspector Gadget Wiz: Dr. Claw is the multimillionaire ruler of a crime organisation known throughout the world as M.A.D. Unseen to the public, for the most part, he would mastermind many plots to erase a certain someone from interfering with his plans. Boomstick: And he owns a M.A.D. cat called... M.A.D. Cat. Which he either pet or abuses depending on his mood. Swings and roundabouts, really... Wiz: Being a threat to Metro City, Dr. Claw always sends his agents on plans to eliminate a certain detective of Chief Quimby's, whom of which happens to be the police chief of the city. There is only one detective Quimby feels that would be best suited to this dangerous task of fending off M.A.D repeatedly on several occasions. And this detective is none other than-- Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget, reporting for duty! Boomstick: Oh COME ON! I thought we got rid of you last season! Inspector Gadget: Now don't be silly, young man! You can't keep a good detective down like that! Wiz: *Sigh* I was afraid of this... anyway, Inspector Gadget is a well-known police detective working for Quimby and Metro City's police force--wait, why is some of our information redacted? Inspector Gadget: It's not polite to give out these kind of details, Mr. Singer! Wiz: *Groan* Boomstick: This is going to be a long day... Wiz: ...Whenever Dr. Claw is said to be up to no good, Gadget is always pulled into the fray to try and see what is going on behind M.A.D's curtains. Boomstick: And yet his niece and his DOG keep going into the fray and doing the job for him! Seriously, what is the point of Gadget even being there?? Inspector Gadget: Now don't be silly, Mr. James! I'll have you know that Penny and Brain are always at home or under supervision when I am out on duty! It's to keep them safe from harm! Boomstick: Then I don't know what the hell you see, then! Wiz: Despite Gadget being sent out on assignments time and time again, it's often the teamwork of Penny and Brain that saves the day on Gadget's behalf. Despite this, Gadget always ends up getting the credit for saving the day, though not all the time. But we'll cross that later. Boomstick: Inspector Gadget wouldn't be... well, Inspector Gadget, without his numerous gadgets scattered throughout his body. Whether they're in his hat, his hands or his feet, there's a ton of tools for this cyborg cop to use, including--''' Inspector Gadget: My Gadget Mallet, my Gadget Skates, my Gadget Skis, the Top Secret Gadget Phone, my Gadget Arms, all the Finger Gadgets in my hands, my Gadget Mallet, my Gadget Tie, my Gadget Flower, my Gadget Copter... wowsers, there's so much to talk about...! '''Boomstick: Shut up before you bore Wiz and myself to death. Inspector Gadget: You still have to complete this episode yet! Wiz: Ugh! ANYWAY, MOVING ON. Gadget has taken part in many assignments to foil M.A.D plots, in exotic locations from all over the world, not just Metro City. His sheer unpredictability in his actions and gadgets has outwitted even the most brilliant of Dr. Claw's henchmen, and one time, he was able to uncover the plot behind a crime wave by Dr. Claw, escaped destruction in a sheet metal factory and rescued Penny and Brain by himself, proving that even he has his moments of brilliance. Inspector Gadget: That's very nice of you, Mr. Singer! Boomstick: I wouldn't flatter yourself yet, Inspector! That was only on one occasion, and there have been times you were helpless, just fumbling into danger like no-one's business! Wiz: Well... perhaps this constant danger-treading is part of Gadget's biggest weakness. See, Gadget is kind of an idiot. Inspector Gadget: Now hold it right there, that's just--'' Wiz: While Gadget is brave, determined and willing, he is also clumsy and dim-witted, is unable to tell friend from foe - often going after Brain in disguise assuming that he's a M.A.D agent - and even when clearly calling out the names of his gadgets, they can often be mixed up by his systems. '''Boomstick: And no matter what, despite him getting credit for stopping Dr. Claw over and over, it's usually Penny and Brain doing the work!' Wiz: But even in this light, Gadget has always fulfilled upholding the law, keeping Metro City safe from harm, and giving us important life lessons to teach us the rights of the world. Even with his clumsy nature and dim-witted behaviours, you can always count on Gadget to step into the face of danger and stand up to M.A.D. Inspector Gadget: What a brilliant ending, Mr. Singer! Wiz: ...Stop referring to me like that. Boomstick: Why do we put up with him? Inspector Gadget: Now how about you see to those two fine people I'm going to be meeting today, gentlemen? Bebop and Rocksteady Wiz: Leonardo. Michelangelo. Donatello. Raphael. These are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Boomstick: Really? I always thought they were a bunch of artists... Wiz: Day and night, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fight under the teachings of Splinter against the vile villain known as Oroku Saki, or The Shredder. The Shredder of which needed some extra firepower in order to contend with these reptilian fighters. Boomstick: Enter Anton Zeck and Ivan Sternako, who would eventually be transformed into the mutant duo we know today. Wiz: One was given the DNA of a rhinoceros, and the other the DNA of a warthog, transforming Anton and Ivan into Bebop and Rocksteady. Boomstick: The mutant duo who aren't good at anything when it comes to fulfilling Shredder's evil plans--''' Inspector Gadget: Now that's just unneeded cruelty! Wiz: Wha--!? '''Boomstick: Get out of here! This isn't even your analysis! (Grabs a shotgun and takes aim, with the pump sounding) Inspector Gadget: Wowsers! Go Go Gadget Copter! Inspector Gadget's Gadget Copter activates and Gadget flies off before Boomstick fires, causing him to shoot the screen instead. Wiz: Aaaaanyway... these two are always sent to the front lines by the Shredder to fight the TMNT, yet they always seem to get outwitted by them. Even by Michelangelo, who uses one of the most impractical weapons for him to use! Boomstick: They fucking suck at a lot of things... though they're pretty decent at firing their laser machine guns... buuuut good things come to an end quickly since they run out of ammo a lot. Wiz: Despite this, there are a lot of options for these two to consider. They always have chains on hand, and Bebop tends to carry around a spear as well as a baseball bat, a throwing star, and knives. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean Rocksteady is left with just his brute strength! He holds a giant golden hammer, a spiked club - like Bebop's bat, but better - a wooden knife, and a spear of his own! Not bad options, but too bad they're pretty bad at their strategies and using them well enough! Wiz: Well, it's not like they've got nothing going for them. Aside from being chosen again and again to fight the Ninja Turtles, not only do they survive being beaten by them, they also survive rounds of verbal and physical abuse from the likes of Shredder and Krang, giving them pretty moderate durability. Boomstick: Too bad it's all hampered by their... you guessed it, stupidity. Wiz: They are both lacking in intelligence and competence, both on their own and, to a lesser extent, when in a team. They are also terrible strategists, usually having bad ideas that wind up getting themselves into injury or just going in guns blazing. Boomstick: Whatever works! Wiz: ...It doesn't. They're idiots, Boomstick. Boomstick: But they can hold their own against the Ninja Turtles, right? Wiz: And then gets outwitted and defeated by them. Every. Single. Time. Boomstick: Ah... yeah, you're right. They're fucking idiots. Inspector Gadget: ...You really could have put it a little lighter, you know... Bebop and Rocksteady: We'll turn you into turtle soup! DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Metro City It was another gorgeous day in Metro City, with the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. The scene of the city shifts to that of a park, with the greenest of grass and a bench occupied by a pair of people with a dog. Even to the newest of Metro City inhabitants, this sight would be recognised as the world-famous detective, Inspector Gadget, alongside his niece, Penny, and their dog, Brain, the latter of which was sat on the ground nearby. "It sure is a nice day, isn't it, Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked. "It certainly is, Penny." Gadget responded. "A nice day like this cannot possibly be hampered!" He looked up to the sky as he said this, to which Penny leaned in towards Brain. "If we're lucky and M.A.D doesn't get involved..." she muttered to him. They hadn't had to deal with a M.A.D plot for weeks on end, now - Dr. Claw had to be planning something big this time around. And sure enough, the cue was sent as Gadget suddenly heard a ringing go off from his hand. "That must be the Top Secret Gadget Phone!" Gadget exclaimed, before pulling up a receiver from his thumb and holding it to his ear, with his mouth near his pinky, not unlike a phone gesture with his hands. It must be a call from the Chief. "Is that you, Chief?" Gadget asked, before awaiting the response. "You're where? ...I'll be right there, Chief!" Gadget then hung up as he got up from the bench and walked away. Gadget and Brain followed him to a nearby trash can, which Gadget peered into. Sure enough, Chief Quimby poked his head out from the top, complete with his introductory musical cue. "Chief, surely you know better than to be poking around in the trash?" Gadget told him. "The trash is the least of my worries." Quimby responded, pulling a piece of paper out and handing it to Gadget. "These are your latest secret orders, Gadget. And I advise you read it finely, this time around. This one is more serious than your last endeavours." Gadget took the paper and began to read it, his eyes scanning the page and his hands adjusting the paper to his view, akin to a typewriter. "Dr. Claw has recently formed an allegiance with the legendary criminal known as "Oruko Saki", otherwise known as The Shredder..." Gadget began. Penny and Brain both gasped and looked at each other with worried faces. Shredder had made quite a few headlines lately in his crime waves of terror - with Dr. Claw's power on top of his own, this meant a very high-level threat. "...It is highly advised that you be on the lookout for any of Dr. Claw's or The Shredder's minions, and expect a M.A.D plot tying into this turn of events." Gadget continued. "The Shredder has sent out a public warning to you noting that you will receive a visit from his henchmen today. These henchmen will not be afraid to use lethal force, so be sure to be prepared to deal with them when they arrive. Protect Metro City's people at all costs. This message will self-destruct." Gadget observed the note before motioning to Quimby. "I've never had to use lethal force, Chief, and surely this isn't any different?" Quimby shook his head gravely. "These are not like M.A.D's agents, Gadget." Quimby informed him. "They don't have moral limits. It's your job that they are disposed of before they cause harm to others." "You can count on me, Chief! I'm always on duty!" Gadget declared, crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing it over his shoulder as he walked off... landing right in the trash can Quimby was in and blowing up in a cartoon-like fashion. The norm for Quimby, really. "Why do I put up with him...?" Quimby groaned. Gadget walked to the Gadgetmobile, passing Penny and Brain on the way. "You two take care of yourselves now. I've got work to do!" Gadget told Penny, before getting into the Gadgetmobile. "Good luck, Uncle Gadget!" Penny called to him. She was going to lean down to Brain to signal him to follow, but Quimby - whom of which had gotten out of the trash can - put his hands on their shoulders before they could follow him. "You'd better hope Gadget does well by himself. Because I don't want to risk you getting caught in the crossfire." Quimby told Penny in a surprisingly sombre tone. Penny looked up at him, then to Brain. They could only tell that they'd have to hope deep down that Gadget gets out of the case with his life. ---- Dr. Claw's lair Sitting in his chair with his back to the screen, Dr. Claw was sat watching a screen of his own while stroking M.A.D Cat. Displayed on the large screen in front of him was The Shredder, his arms behind his back as he was prepared to address to Dr. Claw. "So, Mr. Saki..." Dr. Claw began in his dark, raspy voice. "You must have sent a henchman of yours to dispose of Gadget, correct?" "Of course, Dr. Claw." The Shredder replied nonchalantly. "However, circumstances have changed, somewhat. I've received reports that the Ninja Turtles have attacked our weapons depot, so I've had to send more of my stronger minions there to deal with them, which left only two of my... less reliable associates to deal with Gadget." The Shredder then moved closer to the screen, peering at Dr. Claw. "But... if this "Gadget" person is as helpless and idiotic on his own as you claim, then surely even they will have no trouble with him." "Good..." Dr. Claw mused, stroking M.A.D Cat. "I want those two to send Gadget to the scrapheap, Shredder!" "I can hope that you won't be disappointed, Dr. Claw." The Shredder nodded, before the transmission ended. Dr. Claw began to address M.A.D Cat. "Hopefully those henchmen of The Shredder's will turn Gadget into Gadget Soup..." Dr. Claw growled, beginning to laugh. M.A.D Cat began to let out a hissy laugh of its own. ---- Metro City In an empty section of road, two construction workers were at work. However, they weren't any ordinary construction workers. One looked like a humanoid warthog, the other a humanoid rhinoceros. Under these admittedly pathetic disguises was the mutant duo, Bebop and Rocksteady. They were continued to look busy until they spotted the Gadgetmobile approaching. Bebop motioned to Rocksteady. "It's Gadget's car!" Bebop told him. "I can see 'dat, Bebop!" Rocksteady responded. "So we play it cool, and then leap out and attack with our guns, right?" "Right!" Bebop answered. "Quick, he's comin'! Act natural!" Bebop quickly held up a mock stop sign as the Gadgetmobile came to a halt. Gadget got out and walked up to the two. "Now, what's the hold up here, gentlemen?" Gadget asked, looking at the two mutants. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that they both resembled animals. Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other before Rocksteady nudged Bebop. "U-uh... y'see... 'dis is the end of 'da road!" Bebop sheepishly grinned. The sheepish grin suddenly turned into a sinister one as he nodded to Rocksteady. The two tore off their construction worker uniforms to reveal their standard attire, and drew their laser machine guns. "Yeah, 'da end of YOUR road, Gadget!" Rocksteady finished. Gadget was stunned. "Wowsers! How did you change so quickly?" Gadget asked. "Regardless, gentlemen, can you please move out of the way? I have to keep on the lookout for the associates of The Shredder!" Bebop and Rocksteady grinned. "Oh, you'll be dealin' with Shredder's henchmen sooner than you think, Gadget..." Bebop told him. FIGHT! Without warning, Bebop and Rocksteady unloaded their guns on Gadget, whom of which ducked behind the Gadgetmobile and watched them try to shoot at him with no success. After a few seconds of relentless firing at the Gadgetmobile, audible clicks were heard from the guns as Bebop and Rocksteady had ran out of ammo. Gadget stepped out from behind cover and clapped his hands. "Amazing laser light show display, gentlemen!" Gadget applauded, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just been shot at. Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other before dumping their guns on the ground. "So 'dat didn't work..." Rocksteady grunted. "Whadda we do now?" "Well how 'bout we just clobber 'im?" Bebop suggested. "Let's do it!" Rocksteady yelled, running at Gadget at full tilt, with Bebop streaming ahead. Gadget watches them coming. "I'd better get out of their way. Go Go Gadget Coat!" Gadget commanded, pulling a string on his coat and suddenly puffing outwards, slowly floating into the air. Bebop and Rocksteady looked on. "Yo, Rocksteady! Bring that sucker down to earth!" Bebop called to Rocksteady. Rocksteady grunted in response before jumping at Gadget and puncturing the coat with his horn. Gadget started to fly all over the place, as if someone had blown up a balloon and then let go of the end. Bebop and Rocksteady watched him in amusement. "Haha! I got him, Bebop!" Rocksteady cheered. However, the celebrations were short lived, as the final part of Gadget's journey in the air led him right back to the mutant duo, knocking into both of them and slamming them against a wall. Gadget, with the Gadget Coat completely out of air, tumbled onto the street. "Wowsers..." Gadget mumbled, before shaking his head and looking at the construction site. He then had a thought. "Say, gentlemen, do you two have a permit to be working on these grounds?" "Duh, of course we don't!" The mutants echoed in unison. Gadget shook his head. "Then I have no choice but to take you in!" Gadget called, running at the mutants. Bebop ran forward and threw a punch at Gadget, who nimbly avoided the strike. "Go Go Gadget Cuffs!" Gadget commanded, and from his wrists came a handcuff, with Gadget latching it around Bebop's wrist. "You're under arrest now, good sir!" "Gah! He's got me, he's got me!" Bebop squealed as he tried to break out of the cuff with no success. Gadget started walking back to the Gadgetmobile, "You'll have a lot of time to think about treading on those grounds without a permit." Gadget told him. However, Rocksteady ran up to them and grabbed hold of the cuff link holding Gadget and Bebop together. "Not if I have anythin' t'say about 'dat, Gadget!" Rocksteady jeered, before pulling with his might. Eventually the cuffs broke, and Rocksteady punted Gadget back. Gadget got to his feet once more. "Hm... working on a construction site illegally... resisting arrest... and assaulting an officer! You two are in big trouble, you hear?" Gadget yelled to them. "Not as much trouble as you'll be in, Gadget!" Bebop yelled. "Yo Bebop!" Rocksteady grunted. "What is it, Rocksteady?" Bebop responded. "Go and grab 'dat stupid cop. I've got a plan." Sure enough, Bebop ran ahead, ran loops around Gadget before holding him back by his arms. Rocksteady brought out his golden hammer. Gadget became impressed. "A hammer! I have one of those, too!" Gadget mused. "Huh?" Bebop grunted in confusion. "Go Go Gadget Mallet!" Gadget called, and sure enough, out from his hat emerged a robotic hand holding a wooden mallet. Bebop was unimpressed, and Rocksteady charged at Gadget. "You think 'dis is some kinda game, Gadget?" Bebop asked Gadget. "Game? I love a good game every now and then, but I'm on duty right now!" Gadget responded, turning his head around 180 degrees to Bebop, incidentally whacking Rocksteady in the face with the Gadget Mallet. Rocksteady let out a groan which caused Gadget to turn back towards the rhinoceros, smashing Bebop's face with the Gadget Mallet as well, and letting go of Gadget. Bebop and Rocksteady were becoming irritated now. "Claw your way outta 'dis one, Gadget!" Bebop yelled, whipping out his chain and lashing it at Gadget, latching it around his arm. Gadget laughed. "Now, now, I'm not in any need for my Gadget Cuffs to be replaced. I'll be sure to discuss it with the Chief this afternoon." Gadget told him, unscrewing one of his fingers and firing a concentrated laser at the chain, breaking it off. Bebop looked flatly at the chain before looking at Rocksteady and giving him a head gesture to note him to grab Gadget. Rocksteady performed a football-like tackle on Gadget and held up, similarly to how Bebop did a minute or two ago. Bebop twirled his chain around in the air like he was trying to replicate how a certain popular ninja of gaming did it. All the while, Gadget watched as Bebop approached. "Go Go Gadget Legs!" Gadget called out, and his legs extended, jumping out of Rocksteady's grasp. Just as he did so, Bebop whacked Rocksteady full tilt with the chain. "Gah!" Rocksteady grunted in pain. "Watch where you're swingin' 'dat thing, Bebop!" They looked up to see Gadget coming back down. "Alright, I got 'im! I got 'im!" Rocksteady stupidly tried to punch Gadget out of the air, but completely misjudged his timing and ended up socking Bebop in the face instead. Imagine that. A punch in the face with the power of a mutant rhinoceros. Ouch. "Daaargh! Knock it off, Rocksteady! I'm on your side!" Bebop whined, rubbing the spot on his head where he was punched. They both glared at Gadget, who looked at them with a puzzled expression on his face. "That's it! We're turnin' ya into Gadget soup! Get 'im, Bebop!" Rocksteady growled. Bebop ran up to Gadget once again and, after a few punches on the cyborg officer, had him in a hold again. Rocksteady brought out his golden hammer again, but Gadget wrestled out of Bebop's grasp. "Now hold it right there, gentlemen!" Gadget told them both as Bebop drew out a spear. Rocksteady charged at him once again, and Gadget had to think of something. "Go Go Gadget Springs!" Gadget commanded. However, instead of his springs, a pair of skates formed on the soles of Gadget's shoes. Gadget started to lose control as he started to roll towards the charging Rocksteady. He realised something was wrong. "G-GO GO GADGET SPRINGS!" Gadget yelled in pure terror. He started to roll out of control and at considerable speed as he charged headlong into Rocksteady, who was preparing a swing of his hammer. However, Gadget crashed into him as he swung, causing him to let go and sending the hammer hurtling towards Bebop. Bebop quickly ducked under the hammer and prepared to toss his spear, but it bounced off a wall and smashed into the back of Bebop's head as he was about to throw the spear, knocking the mutant off balance and causing him to throw it straight up instead. Bebop slowly got up, rubbing the spot on the back of his head, but his spear came down and impaled him straight through the head, killing him. Bebop fell to the ground, lifeless. Rocksteady then came over to him. "C'mon, Bebop, no time t'sleep! Claw n' Shredder will turn us into a new pair of hiking boots if we don't finish 'dis!" Rocksteady told Bebop. No response. "Bebop?" Rocksteady asked. Still no response. He then came to the chilling conclusion that Bebop was dead. He turned to Gadget in anger. "You stupid cop! You killed Bebop!" "Me?" Gadget asked. "I'm fairly certain that was your hammer and his spear, sir!" He pointed at Rocksteady, but the rhino wasn't having any of it. He charged at Gadget with his golden hammer and, this time, gained a successful hit on him, slamming him into a wall. "I'll make ya pay for killin' Bebop, Gadget!" Rocksteady grunted as he picked up the chain from the ground and lashed it at Gadget repetitively. Gadget had to think of something. And he mustered the strength to call out for another Gadget as Rocksteady brought Gadget to a giant hole in the construction site. A long fall, with a body of water below. Rocksteady prepared his spiked club, ready to smash Gadget into the hole, but Gadget turned to him heroically. "Go Go Gadget Refridge-A-Gadget!" Gadget called. A robotic hand came up from his hat holding a canister, which sprayed a cold substance over Rocksteady. Before he knew it, Rocksteady was frozen in a block of ice in an amusing fashion. Gadget walked around it as the hand retracted back into the hat. "What an impressive ice sculpture!" Gadget exclaimed, leaning against the ice block. However, the ice shifted, and Gadget let out a yell as he and the frozen Rocksteady fell into the hole. Gadget looked down at the water below before thinking. "Go Go Gadget Brella!" Gadget called. A small umbrella popped out of his hat and slowed his fall, but then it turned upside down. Well, that was pointless. He'd have to try something else to save his skin. "Go Go Gadget Copter!" Gadget yelled. A small helicopter system, complete with handlebars, popped out of his hat this time, and with them he started to fly out of the hole. Further down, the frozen Rocksteady was still in free-fall, but was freed from the ice... via having his head smashed on a rock. The limp rhinoceros fell into the water, and promptly disappeared, with some blood starting to colour the water. Unbeknownst to Gadget, he had saved the day and finished Shredder's incompetent duo. K.O! As Gadget flew out of the hole, a few police cars, including Chief Quimby's, arrived on the scene. Penny and Brain got out of Quimby's car as they ran up to meet Gadget. "Uncle Gadget! You're alive!" Penny exclaimed in joy, embracing her uncle. "Of course I am, Penny!" Gadget responded cheerfully. "Congratulations, Gadget! You've saved Metro City from impending disaster with those mutants." Quimby congratulated Gadget. Penny had nothing snarky or sarcastic to say to Brain, this time. Gadget had done it on his own. He had won. At this point, a small crowd had gathered to see what was going on, even a small angel boy watching from afar. ---- Dr. Claw's lair "Gadget is still alive, Shredder!" Claw was yelling in a raspy voice to his monitor. M.A.D Cat was hidden under Claw's desk in fright as Shredder scratched his head sheepishly on the screen. "Those mutants have failed me, you pathetic ninja!" "Should have known better than to trust those simpletons..." The Shredder sighed. Results Inspector Gadget: What a wonderful display! Now how about you fine gentlemen tell the people at home about how this match ended the way it did? Wiz: Don't tell me how to do my job... *Ahem* ...This was an uphill battle for the mutant duo. Though Bebop and Rocksteady held the numbers advantage and has more actual combat experience, Gadget was able to avoid all of their punishment as well as giving just as much of his own, even if it was unintentional. Boomstick: The mutant duo may be durable enough to survive multiple encounters with the TMNT as well as abuse from The Shredder, but Gadget has had his body stretched practically to their limits and laughed it off like it was nothing! He's even strong enough to break the facility's metal straps holding him down with almost no obvious effort! Wiz: However, what Gadget had more of that Bebop and Rocksteady couldn't adapt to was his unpredictability. Boomstick: Even with their bogus strategies that somehow make them even LESS intelligent that Gadget, Bebop and Rocksteady could keep up with some opponents. But Gadget is so unpredictable in his movements and behaviours, that not even Claw's top agents - or sometimes even the inspector himself - can keep up with what he's doing! Wiz: Even though Gadget normally is led through a mission by Penny and Brain, Gadget is more than able to handle himself on his own, on occasion. And while Inspector Gadget's gadgets can be a double-edged sword, they could counter some of Bebop and Rocksteady's attacks as well as hamper their chances further, if not avoiding their attacks entirely. With Bebop and Rocksteady's incompetence and low intelligence, the mutant duo stood little chance in the long run. Boomstick: Bebop and Rocksteady were sure driven M.A.D! Wiz: The winner is Inspector Gadget. ---- The results screen is shown on Dr. Claw's monitor, as if he is watching the show himself. He shakes his fist angrily. "I'll get you next time, Gadget! Next time!" Dr. Claw declared. M.A.D Cat let out a long and scratchy meow in response. Who would you be rooting for? Inspector Gadget Bebop and Rocksteady Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles